Pink Rose
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: A love struck leather clad hero visits his best friend in her home above a small bakery, unannounced, words are said and feelings are revealed. Based on a dialogue prompt from pinterest. (MariChat)


**Hey everyone!**

 **It's Claire Marie!**

 **I, Claire Marie, Own this story but not it's characters.**

 **I attmpted to post it on my past account but the issue was I was being harrassed by an organization who's name, again, I will not name. They forced me to delete this story so I changed the name to this story and the summary as well, but the content is pretty much the same, and posted it here.**

 **I worked very hard of writing this piece for you and I pray that you will enjoy it.**

 **'Pink Rose'**

I groan in frustration as I clean through my messy room and attempt to pack things up for university. I pack away my sewing machine, bolts of fabric, clothes, photos, and various other things I would need while in the apartment that i'd be sharing with Alya.

We are scheduled to move in two days and I'm not nearly ready yet.

I had chosen a university close to my friends and still in Paris. After all Hawkmoth is still at large after all these years. ChatNoir and Paris as a whole need me to be here, protecting the city.

As I work I come across a box in the back of my closet buried deep under old clothes and books. Recognition and nostalgia wash over me in waves.

It was the box of old pictures of Adrien that I had taken down when I was 15, after I finally gave up of chasing the model and decided just to be his friend.

I smile as I leaf through the old photos and find the matching hat for the scarf I made him. I never did give it to him. I sigh and set the hat next to me.

I laugh as I come across a magazine page with the day him and I hid from his fans.

I see pictures of my 15th birthday with him before my Gran, Gina, was akumatized.

Things, though chaotic, were good back then.

Adrien eventually went on to date Kagami when we were 3rd years in lycée. A few months later they broke up, and though things were a little awkward for me for a while, I was his best friend and I was there to catch him when he fell.

I pull out a couple of photos and set rest aside to be put in storage.

Exhaustion pulls at my bones as I stand up and set the hat and photos in my fragile keepsake box. I push the boxes I had packed aside–knowing I would probably trip over them in the morning if I didn't–and call it a night.

After changing into a comfortably pair of pajama short and a tank top, I flop onto my bed.

My thoughts turn to a certain blonde feline that had been visiting me a couple times a week for 2 years now. I smile as his laugh and bright grin fills my thoughts and calms me.

I'm nearly asleep when a quiet and familiar three beat knock comes from the glass balcony hatch.

I sigh and sit up to find a pair Green pair of cat-like eyes peering down at me. Oh Chat...

Despite this being–yet again–an unscheduled arrival, as the usually are, I've grown quite used to Chat stopping by. I'm just thankful that Tikki is usually asleep and hidden by 7:30 pm each night, on nights that we don't have patrol that is.

I reach up to unlock the hatch and let ChatNoir in.

"Good evening Princess." He practically sings. I attempt to scowl at him in protest of him coming so late at night, but before I even can I'm being presented with a lovely pink rose.

My cheeks flush for a moment before I remember who this is.

This is Chat Noir, my best friend for nearly 4 years. It's true that over the years he has filled out quite nicely and grown into a tall and lean, yet muscular man, It feels strange when Chat makes these advances towards me. Especially since I had made it clear as LadyBug after my heart had been broken at 15–the day I moved on from Adrien–that I was not ready for love.

Let me make this clear, Chat has never been unpleasant to be around, He's my best friend, but It just feels so right, which, by default, makes it wrong.

"Chaton," I mumble as I take the rose and stroke it's delicate petals. I gently set the rose down and wrap my arms around him.

While I don't know much about Chat, I've learned he comes from an unhappy home. How anyone could deprive him of love the way he has been, is beyond me. The thought breaks my heart as he eagerly accepts my affection.

When I pull away he takes a seat next to me on my loft bed and I rest my head on his shoulder, where it fits perfectly.

"Why are you here, Chat?" I ask, effectively breaking the long silence between us.

He rests his cheek on the top of my head and takes my hand. Neither of us mention how close we are. Neither of us mention that normal best friends aren't so affectionate with eat other.

"I came to see you off to University, Princess."

"I move in two days, Minou." I correct.

"Well I'll just have to come again and help you carry these heavy boxes." I can feel his lips from his signature smile as his cheek rests against my head.

"I guess so, but that's not really why you came, is it?" I ask.

Chat sighs and pulls away before standing in the center of the room. He avoids my gaze and his tail flicks side to side behind him.

It's a dead give away. He's nervous. His confidence seems to have left him for the time being.

I've only ever seen him like this a few times.

The first time was just before André was akumatized. He had prepared a dinner for me-–well, the LadyBug side of me and I didn't show up. The next time was when he told me–Marinette–that he had gotten a girlfriend, and a while later after he hadn't visited for weeks, he came and admitted that she broke his heart.

"Mari, ever since the akumatization of Evillustator, I knew you were different." He absent mindedly shifts his weight from foot to foot. I raise a brow in confusion.

"You were brave, funny, brilliant, and kind. When I was upset, before André was akumatized, you were there to talk to me, and cheer me up. The more and more I think about it you were always there. Helping me, caring for me when I'm injured or sick, and being a better friend I could have ever asked for." By now he's pacing and I'm flushed and looking away suddenly feeling coy.

"I don't understand why it took me nearly 5 years to realize this." He pauses and kneels down before me.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Mari?" He asks with a sudden stroke of confidence.

I'm blown away.

 _Is he really hitting on me?_

Heat rushes to my pale cheeks. I debate whether or not mentioning Adrien but I decide against it. It was just a crush after all.

"No, not truly…" I manage to squeak out.

"Would you like to?" _Oh, no._

"You're very sure of yourself."

"And yet, you're blushing." ChatNoir smirks at my sudden inability to speak. He gently rests his forehead on mine. His gloved thumb runs over the my cheeks right where my freckles are most visible. If it's even possible at this point I think I'm more flushed than before.

"You're beautiful, you know that right, princess?" My breath catches in my throat and my chest aches.

"Minou, why? Why me?" I ask, unable to meet his gaze.

"Because you're the most courageous girl I've ever met. You always, without hesitation, put others before yourself. You're smart and funny, shy and brave, sweet and loving."

"Not to mention you stole my heart and ran off with it."

I look up into his eyes and I'm overcome with emotions. I muster up my last bit of confidence and mumble.

"You're gonna have to catch me to get it back." With a smirk I shove him to the floor and make a break for the bathroom on the other side of the room. Right past the black leather clad hero.

My heart Races as I maneuver around the boxes only to get there and a gloved hand wraps around the door handle before I can reach it. I turn around quickly and Chat presses me against the door. Our chests are pressed against each other with my back firmly against the door.

All hope is lost for running away when I look into his eyes. His pupils are heavily dilated and his eyes are lidded as he stares at me. His eyes bounce from one feature of my face to the next before they land and stay focused on my lips.

"I caught you, Princess." He whispers breathlessly.

I bit my lower lip anxiously. I can feel his breath on my lips and I suddenly crave to steal it from him.

"C-Can I kiss you?" He asks in a tone dripping with need.

I don't even respond. I let my lips fall to his. At first he's gentle and soft. It's almost like he's worried that I'll shatter in his hands. I'm left feeling unsated when we pull away. I move my lips to his ear, press a kiss to his skin, and whisper.

"Kiss me like you want me chat."

Suddenly as if I had hit a switch, his hands roam into my hair and his tail wraps and tightens around my waist. His lips crash into mine and I lose myself in his affection.

I don't know how I missed it. I don't understand how I could have been so blind. It felt right because it **IS** right. I was denying myself for years the one man that always loved me, both sides of me.

If you had asked me when I first met him if I ever would have fallen in love with this goofy, pun loving, reckless, flirtatious Chat, I woulda told you, you were insane.

Now? I can't imagine life without him.


End file.
